1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a textile belt, such as a screen, conveyor belt or the like, wherein attached to the end edges of the belt ends are helical coils which can be intertwined with each other and held together by means of an insertion wire, insertion pin or the like which can be inserted.
Belts of this type are particularly used in de-watering techniques, for example for de-watering sludge, for de-watering pulp or for use in paper machines. The conventional widths of such belts range between 1.5 and approximately 8m.
2. Description of the Prior art
A belt of the present type is described for example in EP 0 564 436 A1 of the applicant and still further literature is mentioned in this document.
The use of helical coils on the end edges of the belt has proven to be particularly advantageous, since the helical coils attached to opposite end edges of the belt can be easily intertwined with each other and can be connected by means of an insertion wire. Other methods of attachment, e.g. loops, which protrude from the belt fabric and lie in parallel with each other, together with an insertion wire, are in practice by far not as convenient as helical coils. It has, however, been shown in practice that even if one helical coil is damaged, this coil can easily continue to tear and to become detached from the belt. The repair work which would be necessary in such a case is extremely time-consuming and requires that the relevant machine, on which the belt, e.g. the screen is used, be closed down.